Money Bought
by essentialcatalyst
Summary: Chapter 1's ending is re-done. Tristin attends some parties and thinks about Rory T/R STRONG language Read and Review


Chapter One: Parties  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Gilmore Girls nor Nickelback and their song "Money Bought".  
  
Rating: R for strong language.  
  
A/N: I've never really tried to write Tristan before, and I changed all the "she's" to "he's" in the song to make it fit. This is set sometime after military camp, he's back and the same person. Review readers.  
  
~  
Cherry stem in his mouth he could tie in a knot  
Favorite trick he does one of ten that he's got  
~  
  
I look around at the scene before me, another boring party of my dad's. He thinks he's so freakin' hot, what a joke. My mom fools around with every guy she sees and he doesn't even suspect a thing. He's just another man in a suit, he says that if I get my act together I'll turn out like him. Fuck that.  
  
He calls me over to talk to some of his lame ass friends, I smile and nod acting like a good little boy. I repeat the lines I've been taught and jump through the hoops my parents present, they told me I can go to Chilton next year. Big fucking deal. I see my mother eyeing a young waiter and sigh, when's it ever going to end?  
  
~  
Makin' friends, setting trends, hardly having to try  
All his looks by the book, best that money can buy  
~  
  
The party has ended, I stand at the door with my parents showing people off, smiling like an idiot speaking simple pleasantries. Once they are all gone I run to my room and change into something more appealing, something to make the ladies swoon. I hear my parents screaming at each other, shutting my eyes I blindly grab a set of keys and yell I'm going out.  
  
Hum... looks like I've got the jaguar tonight, I slide my hand along the frame god it's a beauty. Slamming it into reverse I speed out of the drive way, away from the place I am forced to call home. I end up at a night club, I know the bouncer and get in with out any trouble. Nodding at the people as I enter I smile, this is my territory.   
  
I feel eyes on me so I turn and spot some beautiful women watching me from across the crowed room, ordering some drinks I present them to 'em. Smiling that daring smile I ask one to dance, she melts in my arms. God I'm fucking great.   
  
~  
Look what your money bought  
It's all that he's got  
It keeps him company  
Straight from mom and daddy  
~  
  
The music plays as I continue dancing and prancing around like a fucking king. I am the king of this club along with countless others. I've grown up in them, I'm learned how to talk the talk and unlike most I can and will back it up. I've got nothing to lose and nothing to gain my friends, tell me where's the fucking justice in that?  
  
~  
Last chance to dance out in back of the bar  
Shakin' hands, nice to meet you, I don't know who you are  
~  
  
A friend of a friends says he's got someone I just have to meet. I shrug and saunter to a table in the shadows of the smoke filled room. There's six people sitting there, we make simple conversation, boosting about all we have. Myself being the richest by far, they envy me and I don't even bother to learn their names. How pathetic.  
  
~  
He has a toke and makes a joke about the ally man  
Never pleasured from the treasure in a garbage can  
~  
  
They pull out a little baggy of cocaine, I eye it asking if it's straight up or diluted by some house hold crap. They laugh and say 100 percent, smirking I know it's not but what the hell. I have a few snorts, fuck it burns! Sniffing, I wipe my eyes, 100 percent my ass I yell as I stand. Shaking my head I try to walk away only to fall onto the ground.   
  
Everything begins to spin.  
  
~  
Look what your money bought  
It's all that he's got  
It keeps him company  
Straight from mom and daddy  
~  
  
I feel them pull me back to the table and search through my pockets, apparently they don't find what they're looking for. They slam my head on the table everything goes black.  
  
~  
Look what your money bought  
It's all that he's got  
It keeps him company  
Straight from mom and daddy  
~  
  
I don't know how much time has passed, everyone is still dancing around, drinking. The men at the table are gone, I reach into my pockets the money I once carried is gone. Good thing I left my keys with the bartender I think. When I stand I find everything spinning so fast that I have to grab the table to keep from falling down. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, finally I am able to walk again.  
  
Going into the bathroom I assess the damage, my face is bloody and my head hurts like hell. I bend over and turn the cold water on, splashing some on my face I sigh. Thanks mom and dad.  
  
~  
Cherry stem in his mouth he could tie in a knot  
Favorite trick he does one of ten that he's got  
~  
  
After cleaning up I walk back out and grab another drink from the bar keep. He doesn't dare ask about my face, it's been done before, it'll be done again. I eye a young women across the room, hey hair is the same colour as Rory's. Rory... there's a person I haven't thought about in a long, long time.  
  
I shake my head, something must have gotten loose up there. I stop mid room and ask myself what I'm doing in a place like this. Rory wouldn't like it. Fuck Rory I almost yell. God, why did I have to start thinking about her again!? She's just a fucking goody, goody who's never done a thing wrong in her whole life! I push her and all the memories of better times to the back of my mind, one of my best tricks.  
  
~  
Makin' friends, setting trends, hardly having to try  
All his looks by the book, best that money can buy  
~  
  
I smile slyly at the women I had set across the room to encounter, we begin to dance. A few hours later we decide to go back to her place, I don't even remember her name. We take my car, she says she's in love. I merely laugh and drive faster. I stop at a red light, her hands are all over my body, her mouth nibbling at my ear lobe I reve the engine and speed away as the light turns green.   
  
I leave her bed an hour later, grabbing my clothes I pull them on not bothering to be quiet. She looks up sleepily and asks where I'm going. I smirk and answer to my real life babe. Her head hits the pillow again, I doubt she'll even remember me tomorrow.  
  
~  
Look what your money bought  
It's all that he's got  
It keeps him company  
Straight from mom and daddy  
~  
  
I walk into the house around 3am, grabbing some water from the kitchen I take some aspirin to get rid of my headache. Walking into the living room I spot my mother and that waiter from earlier, kissing each other hungrily. My face contorts as I yell for them to get a room. I walk out the front door, slamming it as hard as I could. I sit on my porch, head in my hands. I think about Rory.  
  
~  
Look what your money bought  
It's all that he's got  
It keeps him company  
Straight from mom and daddy  
~  
  
I sit for hours with her swimming through my thoughts, if I was brave maybe I would find her number and call her. But as unfortunate as it may be I am my parents child, so I walk inside and go to bed with thoughts of a better life invading my every sense. My dreams with be haunted by memories of her, but when I awake everything will be back to normal again, I will go to another party and kiss new girls. In the depths of my mind though, I know nothing will ever compare to the one kiss Rory and I once shared.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know, that sucked, if I get some reviews I'll continue it with Rory and him meeting... if I don't get reviews then I'll just leave it. 


End file.
